As mobile devices have diminished in size, new methods of user input have developed. For example, while user input was initially received exclusively via hardware such as buttons and sliders, users are now able to interface with many mobile devices via touch-screen inputs and spoken commands. Despite the general effectiveness of such input methods, an enhanced input technology could play a role in providing greater user convenience and allowing more advanced device capabilities.
The present disclosure is directed to a system that may provide enhanced user input capabilities without adding prohibitively to the device cost and size. However, it should be appreciated that any such benefits are not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is merely reflective of inventor observations or considerations and is not an indication that the discussed technology represents actual prior art.